


Скайуокер. Восход (Пересказ. Пьяный)

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Видео
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Сумбурный. Безумный. Не объясняющий ровным счётом ничего. Короче, идеальный пересказ IX эпизода.
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Скайуокер. Восход (Пересказ. Пьяный)

**Author's Note:**

> Размер и длительность: 05:32, 358 МБ  
> Исходники: «Звездные войны», эпизоды VII – IX; видео с Ютуб-канала Smetana TV


End file.
